As is well known, it is difficult to back-up vehicles because the driver does not have a clear view of the rear of the vehicle. Normally the driver's view is restricted to the use of his rear view mirror or to the view which he may obtain by turning his head towards the rear of the vehicle. In either case, the driver's view of the right rear fender portion is obstructed by the roof structure of the vehicle. This area is frequently referred to as a "blind spot."
Alleviation of this blind spot is particularly desirable when backing a vehicle into a parking spot. Frequently, the vehicle must be backed into a space which exists between two previously parked vehicles. It is difficult to back a vehicle into such a limited space. In attempting to park a vehicle by backing it into a space, the vehicle to the right of the driver is sometimes bumped, causing damage. While the problem of backing a vehicle into a parking space is most frequently encountered, in general, it is difficult to back-up a vehicle because of the blind spot in the general area of the right rear of the vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, an extensible and retractable guide is provided on the right rear fender portion of the vehicle. When the vehicle transmission is placed in reverse, the guide is automatically extended to thereby give the driver an indication through the rear window of the exact location of the right rear fender portion of the vehicle. This serves as an effective visual aid in backing-up the vehicle. The guide may be lighted to provide additional visibility during the hours of darkness. In addition to actuating the guide by means of the transmission, a secondary over-ride switch may be provided for manual operation of the guide when deemed appropriate by the driver. The guide may also be converted into a secondary function of being used as an antenna for the vehicle radio. When the vehicle transmission is not in reverse, means are provided for automatically retracting the guide.